Honey Lemon/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Honey Lemon in television and motion picture productions. ''Big Hero 6 Honey Amazing.jpg Big-Hero-6-100.png|"You're going to love this!" Big-Hero-6-101.png|"A dash of perchloric acid!" Big-Hero-6-102.png|"A hint of hydrogen peroxide!" Big-Hero-6-104.png|"Superheated to 500 Kelvin!" Big-Hero-6-105.png|"Ta-da!" Big-Hero-6-106.png|"Chemical-metal embrittlement!" Big-Hero-6-75.png Big-Hero-6-78.png GroupSelfie.png|Group selfie! Big-Hero-6-40.png|The finished group selfie Big-Hero-6-51.jpg Big Hero 6 at University.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 1.jpg BH6_-_Caught_by_Yokai.jpg Gogo Driving .jpg Honey and Fred.jpg Hiro and team underwater .jpg toasty warm.png It'slikespooningawarmmarshmellow.png|Honey Lemon and her friends warming up BH6teaminFredsRoom.jpg Big-Hero-6-We're going to be superheroes.png BH6Teamscaned.png Big Hero 6 Blue Slime.png CostumeHoneywithHiro.png Big-Hero-6-64.png Big-Hero-6-67.png Killerview.png BH6Teamnearthesea.png BH6TeamEmbarassed.png Honey_hiding_from_Yokai_.jpg Teameffort.jpg Go Go scolding .jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg GoGo comforts Hiro .jpg Honeyjumpsout.png Comingthrough.png Honey final battle .jpg Letsdothis.png BH6Teaminaction.jpg Big-Hero-6-47.png KreiHoneyLemonWasabi-BH6.png Big Hero five.jpg Big Hero 6: The Series Season One Baymax Returns 30.png Baymax Returns 31.png Baymax Returns 28.png Baymax Returns 33.jpg Baymax Returns 34.jpg Baymax Returns 25.png Issue 188 2.png|"One amnesia-ccino coming up!" Issue 188 19.png Issue 188 11.png BH6 TV - Honey Lemon.png|"Not so fast!" BH6 - Meet the Team 10.png|"Sorry...again." Big Roommates 12.png Baymax-Returns-5.png Big Roommates 5.jpg Big Roommates 4.jpg BH6 - Meet the Team 9.png BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 1.png|Honey alseep BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 3.png|"Morning room..." BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 5.png BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 7.png|"I said I'm sorry!" BH6 - Meet the Team 16.png Big Roommates 1.jpg|Honey gets into a fight with Go Go Baymax-Returns-9.png Big Roommates 9.png|Personalities briefly switched Baymax-Returns-3.png Big Roommates 6.jpg Fred's Bro-Tillion 2.png|"It's so cute." BH6-The-Series-21.jpg|Honey suits up BH6-The-Series-22.jpg BH6-The-Series-23.jpg BH6 - Meet the Team 12.png|Naming the hors d'oeuvres BH6 - Meet the Team 13.png|"Parker." BH6 - Meet the Team 11.png Muirahara Woods 19.png Muirahara Woods 25.jpg Muirahara Woods 27.jpg Failure Mode 4.png Failure Mode 11.png Failure Mode 12.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 1.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 2.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 6.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 9.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 14.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 17.png The Impatient Patient 23.jpg Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 2.png Killer Apps 4.png Killer Apps 6.png Kentucky Kaiju 15.png BH6 The Series 32.png BH6 The Series 33.png Rivalry Weak 5.jpg|Attending art classes at SFAI Rivalry Weak 34.png|Sleeping with her sleep mask. Rivalry Weak 18.png Rivalry Weak 19.png Rivalry Weak 22.png Rivalry Weak 24.png Rivalry Weak 31.jpg Rivalry Weak 36.png Rivalry Weak 8.jpg Fran Fiction 5.png|Chibi Honey Lemon (Tall Girl) Fran Fiction 14.png Fan Friction 62.png Fan Friction 25.png Fan Friction 27.png Fan Friction 32.png Fan Friction 41.png Mini-Max 2.png Big Problem 8.png Big Problem 12.png Big Problem 16.png|She can smell Fred's garlic breath Big Problem 21.png Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor.jpeg Honey, Fred and Go Go Ultra Armor.jpeg Hiro, Honey and Go Go selfie.jpeg Big Problem 27.png Steamer's Revenge 15.jpg Steamer's Revenge 7.png Steamer's Revenge 8.png Steamer’s Revenge 65.jpeg Steamer's Revenge 16.jpg Steamer's Revenge 17.jpg Steamer’s Revenge 76.jpeg The Bot Fighter 14.jpg Go Go, Honey, Wasabi and Fred freaked out.jpeg|"I wanna look away, but I can't." Honey Lenore.png|Dressed as Lanore Shimamoto Obake Yashiki 90.png Obake Yashiki 92.png Honey Lemon heart.jpeg Countdown to Catastrophe 1.png Countdown to Catastrophe 9.png Honey Lemon hugs Globby.jpeg Honey Lemon hugs Hiro.jpeg Globby hugs big hero 6.jpeg Globbywith big hero 6.jpeg Season Two Big Hero 6 - The Series S2.jpg Internabout 2.jpg Seventh Wheel (14).png Seventh Wheel (13).png BH6 TV S2 (2).png BH6 TV S2 (3).png Something's Fishy (16).jpg Something's Fishy (17).jpg Nega-Globby 1.jpg Nega-Globby 9.png Nega-Globby 10.png Nega-Globby 12.png The Fate of Roommates (1).png The Fate of Roommates (5).png The Fate of Roommates (7).png The Fate of Roommates (9).png The Fate of the Roommates 1.png The Fate of Roommates (10).png Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor 2.0.png Something Fluffy 3.png Something Fluffy 10.jpg Lie Detector 8.png Lie Detector 23.png Lie Detector 24.png Lie Detector 28.png BH6 - The Present.jpg The Present (4).png The Present (7).jpg The Present (25).jpg The Present (24).jpg The Present (22).jpg The Present (20).jpg The Present (19).jpg Hiro the Villain (14).jpg Hiro the Villain (17).jpg Hiro the Villain (18).jpg Hiro the Villain (22).jpg Major Blast (1).jpg Major Blast (10).jpg Major Blast (7).jpg Major Blast (8).jpg Miscellaneous Big Hero 6 - team.png BigHero6team.png RBTI - OMD Security.jpg|Honey Lemon in ''Ralph Breaks the Internet. Category:Character galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries